Le Rêve d'un homme
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Tous les Chevaliers d'Or ont ressuscité... Tous, sauf un. Saga le recherche alors désesépérément jusque sur les lieux de son dernier combat...


**Disclaimers : **Alors le truc habituel. Sont pas à moi, ni les perso de Saint Seiya, ni même la chanson de Sonia Lacen pour la B.O. de _Vercingétorix_…

**Remarque :** Là, je ne suis pas très sûre des paroles de la chanson, alors je me suis débrouillée avec ce que j'avais… Et puis, on varie un peu les personnages, pas toujours les mêmes !

_**Le Rêve d'un homme**_

Après une longue marche dans le cadre macabre des Enfers, Saga parvint enfin à l'endroit où son jumeau et Rhadamanthe s'étaient affrontés pour la dernière fois. Il avait bien un maigre espoir de l'y retrouver. Si tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient ressuscité et que Kanon en avait été exclus, c'était peut-être parce que ce dernier n'avait pas succombé au combat. Il devait être là quelque part, blessé et incapable de retourner au Sanctuaire par ses propres moyens. Se raccrochant à cette supposition, Saga avait harcelé le Grand Pope pour qu'il le laisse retourner sur les lieux du carnage pour le retrouver.

– Kanon ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à son appel. Il regarda autour de lui et eut un haut de cœur en remarquant que le décor avait été bouleversé derrière le piton rocheux qu'il venait juste de franchir. Il porta une main tremblante devant sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Son cœur se mit à battre sur un rythme irrégulier alors que son dernier espoir s'effritait peu à peu.

Devant lui se trouvait un cratère immense où tout avait été pulvérisé, comme sous l'effet d'une explosion titanesque. Eparpillés dans ce trou béant, luisaient des fragments sombres de ce qui avait dû être, à la connaissance de Saga, un Surplis. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était là tout ce qui restait de la protection du juge des Enfers. Mais où était son corps ? Et celui de son frère ?

Il avança, craignant de trouver des fragments organiques… qui auraient définitivement anéanti tout espoir de retrouver son frère vivant.

– Kanon ?

Comme la première fois, son appel fut vain. Saga tournait comme une âme en peine dans ce décor ravagé, cherchant une trace infime, un indice minuscule… n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui donner une réponse sur ce qu'il était advenu de son frère. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était mort… Kanon était si fort, il avait toujours survécu…

Son cœur cessa un instant de battre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un pauvre bout de tissu déchiqueté, resté accroché aux arêtes vives d'un rocher noirci. La couleur de cette loque correspondait parfaitement à celle de la tunique de son jumeau. Il courut pour aller la cueillir et la serra convulsivement entre ses doigts tremblants. Il se mit à hurler :

– KANON ! KANOOOON !

Puis sa voix se brisa :

– Kanon ! Kanon… ? Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie ! Kanon !

Une douleur immense le terrassa et il se lamenta, désespéré :

– Ka… non… Oh… Non… Non, non, et non ! Athéna ! Faites qu'il soit toujours en vie… Il… me manque… J'ai tant de choses à lui dire… Kanon ! Mon frère ? Tu ne peux pas avoir abandonné le combat de cette façon… Tu peux pas… T'as pas le droit…

Saga ferma les yeux et lança son cosmos à la recherche de celui, tellement identique au sien, de son jumeau. De lourds sanglots le secouaient alors que des souvenirs remontaient en surface. Il se rappelait de son regard au moment où il lui avait remis ce maudit artefact, ce dernier regard qu'ils avaient échangé avant de s'engager à corps perdu dans la bataille, chacun de leur côté. A corps perdu… Kanon était perdu…

_-_

_Les rivières ont un goût amer_

_Une odeur de terre brûlée_

_Et sur le sang que la pluie viendra noyer_

_Le vent souffle des noms oubliés_

-

- Flash back -

Dans la salle du trône, Kanon, concentré, suivait l'évolution des combats. Aldébaran était déjà tombé, Shaka luttait âprement alors qu'Aiolia rejoignait Mü au temple de la Vierge. Lui-même se remettait difficilement des piqûres de Milo. De plus, il ressentait encore les effets de la contre-attaque de Saga. Mais tout cela n'était rien pour lui… Il subirait autant de coups qu'il le faudrait pour se racheter. Même si Athéna lui avait pardonné, même si les autres Chevaliers l'avaient accepté, il ne pouvait se pardonner aussi facilement à lui-même.

Kanon était mal à l'aise. Il devait porter l'armure des Gémeaux, l'armure de son frère… Le jour de le remplacer était arrivé mais il se sentait triste. D'autant plus que Saga était du mauvais côté, une fois de plus. Il lui semblait particulièrement déplacé de porter cette Cloth devant son frère alors que lui-même était loin d'être aussi innocent.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Sanctuaire, de nuit, il s'était attendu à être jeté dans un cachot, jugé et condamné. Au lieu de cela, Athéna l'avait accueilli avec bienveillance, lui avait pardonné ses fautes et l'avait encouragé à prendre la succession de son défunt frère, la seule condition à respecter étant d'attendre sa présentation officielle. Il avait déjà pressenti, dans le passé, la grandeur, la bonté et l'amour d'Athéna, mais cette confrontation lui avait ouvert les yeux. De fait, il s'était senti encore moins digne de ce pardon divin. Et dire qu'il l'avait tant haïe parce qu'à cause d'elle, son jumeau s'éloignait de lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était lui qui s'écartait du droit chemin. Il lui avait fallu tant d'années pour comprendre, enfin.

Désormais, cet idéal, que des générations de Chevaliers avaient défendu avant lui, que défendaient encore ceux qui luttaient dans le Zodiaque, il allait également en faire son but ultime : protéger Athéna pour protéger la Terre. Qu'importe si pour cela, il devrait se sacrifier… Rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait, de toute façon, racheter ses crimes.

-

_Tous ceux qui ensemble ont tout donné_

_Pour pouvoir vivre sans bien_

_Gardent au fond du cœur comme un secret_

_La flamme des songes anciens_

-

Athéna n'était plus, sa robe immaculée était éclaboussée du sang divin. En retrait, Kanon, choqué, fixait Saga du regard. Il aurait voulu lui parler, s'expliquer sur le passé mais aussi sur cet ignoble sacrifice, comprendre aussi le pourquoi de toute cette mise en scène macabre… Il voyait son âme souffrir, pleurer et se morfondre. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, lui ? Athéna, la protectrice de la terre, était partie…

Il inspira à fond, serra les dents et les poings. Le combat n'était pas terminé, il le savait. Bientôt, ce serait à lui d'entrer en scène et il était enfin prêt à revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux. Il s'imprégnait de la vision de son frère, de son visage tellement identique au sien, de ses yeux tristes et abattus, de cette longue chevelure ondoyante d'un bleu plus soutenu que les siens… Il pressentait que, quelque soit le résultat de cette guerre, au moins l'un des deux ne survivrait pas. Encore une fois, ils ne faisaient que se croiser sans vraiment se parler. Mais il devinait aussi, dans le regard de son jumeau, la vérité, leur fausse trahison, leurs combats désespérés, leur sacrifice pour Athéna…

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les heures à venir seraient les plus difficiles de leur vie… Mais c'était leur devoir et lui, Kanon, n'avait pas peur de se battre.

Il était prêt…

-

_Le rêve d'un homme_

_Et la mort en face_

_Leur corps à corps_

_Laissera des traces_

_Mais le jour se lève_

_La peur s'efface_

-

Alors que les Bronzes discutaient avec l'ancien Grand Pope, Kanon se retirait discrètement pour descendre au temple des Gémeaux. C'était l'heure. Kanon, le Dragon des Mers, c'était du passé. Désormais, il serait Kanon des Gémeaux pour tout le temps qu'il lui resterait à vivre. Il appela l'armure qui le recouvrit immédiatement, puis jeta un dernier regard au temple et au Sanctuaire.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour se concentrer et repérer les traces de cosmo-énergie laissées par les trois renégats. Shura, Camus et Saga n'avaient nullement cherché à se dissimuler. Il voyait le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru aussi éclairé qu'un boulevard de métropole. D'un doigt distrait, il dessina un triangle dans les airs et ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle. Il arriva directement à l'entrée du château allemand. Il était inutile de foncer tête baissée, il devait d'abord repérer le terrain. Habitué à se fondre dans l'ombre, même avec l'éclat étincelant de l'armure d'or, il parvint à se faufiler sous le nez et à la barbe de cette espèce de Spectre aux sourcils aussi impressionnants qu'inesthétiques qui massacrait Mü, Milo et Aiolia avec une facilité suspecte.

Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette énigme, seul le Spectre devait avoir la réponse et il n'avait guère envie de se frotter à lui. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur, non, plutôt qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Mais il se retrouva coincé dans une antichambre à attendre que la voie se libère. Rongeant son frein, il observa le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait la situation, tout en restant caché.

Pandore était là, ainsi que les trois renégats qui faiblissaient de seconde en seconde. Kanon comprit et une larme dévala sa joue : Saga allait mourir de nouveau et cela lui faisait très mal. C'était désormais à lui qu'incombait la tâche de sauver leur honneur bien compromis par leurs fautes toutes plus graves les unes que les autres.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit débouler les Bronzes avec des armures reconstituées par il ne savait quel miracle, puis quelques instants plus tard, le fameux Spectre qui ne s'attarda guère, et enfin Dokho de la Balance en version rajeunie. Encore un mystère que l'ex-Général aurait bien voulu élucider ! Le Chinois lança un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction avant d'aller piloter les jeunes Chevaliers suicidaires.

Une fois certain de leur départ, Kanon se jeta à son tour dans le gouffre qui menait aux Enfers. Il voulait faire cavalier seul. Se coltiner les Bronzes ne lui disait absolument rien, surtout avec le contentieux qu'il y avait toujours entre eux. Et leurs gamineries l'empêcheraient d'agir à sa guise. De plus, pour qu'il puisse utiliser toute sa puissance, il valait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas dans les parages s'ils ne voulaient pas finir grillés…

Il parvint enfin au tribunal infernal, après avoir traumatisé un peu plus le nocher Charon alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser une porte dimensionnelle. Mais pourquoi se fatiguer alors qu'on avait un batelier aussi serviable et agréable sous la main, n'est-ce pas ? Il dut cependant intervenir rapidement pour sauver la peau d'Andromède et de Pégase, tous deux mal partis. Détruire le fouet ne fut qu'un jeu d'enfant, ajouté à cela une petite illusion de derrière les fagots et voilà le Rune de Balrog en train de courir comme un fou vers sa propre perte. Trop facile !

Sauf que…

Sauf que se dressa, pas dupe pour deux sous, le Spectre aux sourcils en balayette, qui avait pour nom Rhadamanthe du Whyvern, l'un des trois juges des Enfers, pas moins, et que ce dernier ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécier cet exploit du Chevalier d'Or à la chevelure bleue.

Et il le lui fit immédiatement comprendre à coup de _Greatest Caution_… à laquelle répondit une _Galaxian Explosion_ bien sentie…

_-_

_Il se lève et sans un seul regret_

_Il s'en va vers l'horizon_

_Son chemin est déjà tracé_

_L'avenir lui donnera raison_

_Il avance et arrive à la fin_

_D'une histoire écrite avec du sang_

_Mais il voit au loin des lendemains_

_Danser sur le fil du temps_

-

Kanon courait, poursuivi par un Rhadamanthe enragé qui semblait n'en avoir jamais assez. C'était que le Spectre voulait absolument faire payer à cet insolent à la crinière bleue et aux yeux turquoises le fait qu'il ait pu oser le battre. Qu'importe qu'il soit celui-là même qui avait provoqué directement deux Guerres Saintes et qui avait manipulé un Dieu sans sourciller, il voulait le faire plier, le vaincre, le massacrer, l'exterminer, le réduire en cendres…

Au lieu d'écouter son orgueil froissé, le Spectre aurait peut-être dû entendre cette raison qu'il avait si soigneusement bâillonné. Il aurait peut-être compris pourquoi il se retrouvait systématiquement à terre en train de brouter de la caillasse. L'intervention des deux autres juges ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur.

Kanon, quant à lui, se débattait vainement pour échapper aux fils invisibles qui mouvaient son corps selon le bon vouloir de cette espèce d'empaffé qui riait sadiquement. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Minos… du Bouffon, c'est ça ? Rhaaa ! Mais il allait le lâcher, oui ? Ça n'était pas se battre, ça ! Il devait aller botter les fesses d'Hadès et retrouver Athéna !

Il entendit un craquement sec. La douleur qui fusa de sa main et remonta tout le long des nerfs de son bras le fit hurler. Il avait un doigt cassé… Quel sale type ! Qu'il relâche son attention une seule micro-seconde et il allait la sentir passer, sa réplique. En attendant, il tâchait de reprendre le contrôle un minimum tout en essayant de replacer ses membres dans une position beaucoup plus naturelle.

Ce ne fut qu'avec l'intervention providentielle du Phénix que Kanon fut libéré de l'emprise torturante du juge. Pendant qu'Ikki occupait les trois autres zouaves sadiques à souhait, lui, récupérait de ses émotions. Il se sentait trop vieux pour ces conneries 1. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tous les nerfs à vif, sans compter sa musculature malmenée totalement tétanisée, ses tendons et ligaments dans un piètre état, vu ce qu'il en ressentait, et ses pauvres articulations martyrisées qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ce Minos était un vrai malade, un fou ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait subir à ses adversaires ? Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps de s'octroyer une courte pause bienvenue et de se reprendre.

Tout cela, il l'avait certes amplement mérité, il n'avait donc pas le droit de se plaindre. Il devait impérativement se relever et faire face. A tout prix… Qu'importe son état et sa douleur… Il était Kanon des Gémeaux, le frère jumeau du puissant Saga des Gémeaux. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faillir. Il releva la tête, une nouvelle flamme brillant dans ses turquoises. Son corps était sur le point de se désarticuler ? Peuh ! Ce n'était rien ! Il était toujours vivant, donc en état de combattre. Et s'il devait passer sur le corps de ces trois crétins infernaux, il le ferait, avec joie même ! Il rejoindrait Athéna, quoiqu'il arrive. Gare à ceux qui s'aviseraient de se dresser sur son chemin. Car c'était là son rôle.

_-_

_Le rêve d'un homme_

_Et la mort en face_

_Leur corps à corps_

_Laissera des traces_

_Mais le jour se lève_

_La peur s'efface_

-

Kanon, blessé, continuait sa progression dans le décor monotone et déprimant des Enfers. Il ne ressentait que l'urgence désormais. Les derniers événements tourbillonnaient dans son esprit dans un kaléidoscope insensé. Tout s'était précipité de manière hallucinante et il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Les Bronzes et Dokho devaient déjà être au Giudecca, les bouleversements rapides dans les cosmos de Shun, Ikki et Hadès le rendaient perplexe et la disparition brutale de la douce énergie bienfaisante d'Athéna qui le guidait l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Tout cela mis bout à bout le poussait à se hâter. Il devait se rendre auprès d'Athéna, immédiatement. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa puissance…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Peu lui importait. Il se consacrait entièrement à son objectif : retrouver et se sacrifier corps et âme pour Athéna… Peut-être se souviendrait-on de lui comme d'un Chevalier ayant accompli sa rédemption ?

La lueur intermittente de l'armure des Gémeaux le tira de ses pensées. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'y arriverait jamais… La Cloth n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait servi que de relais. Une pointe d'amertume le tirailla mais la conscience de sa tâche accomplie compensa largement sa déception. Il n'aurait pas dû se leurrer : comment lui, Kanon, aurait-il pu tenir un rôle aussi important à un moment si crucial alors qu'il n'était qu'un clone du vrai Chevalier des Gémeaux ? Ah… Son orgueil l'avait encore aveuglé…

Et pour couronner le tout, comme pour anéantir définitivement tout espoir d'arriver auprès des autres à temps, voilà que Rhadamanthe venait de se matérialiser sur un remblais rocheux. Sa présence, plus que ses paroles, lui interdisait d'aller plus loin. Kanon se retint de hausser les épaules. Soit, c'était un endroit comme un autre pour mourir… du reste, ça lui était totalement égal. Il se battrait une dernière fois contre ce Spectre bouffi de prétentions et s'éteindrait après l'avoir tué une bonne fois pour toute ! De toute façon, combien de temps aurait-il encore survécu sans l'armure des Gémeaux face aux quelques Spectres encore vivants alors qu'il était dans un tel état ?

Bravement, il fit exploser l'armure qui prit son apparence d'exposition pour filer rejoindre immédiatement les autres. Kanon l'accompagna en pensée de ses vœux, songeant encore à son frère et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer au Giudecca. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : les douze armures d'or réunies, les Bronzes aux capacités si étonnantes… Tout était mis en place pour remporter la victoire. Leur fer de lance était positionné en plein cœur du royaume d'Hadès. Ne restait plus qu'à abattre le dieu en question et ce serait échec et mat pour l'ennemi d'Athéna. Il avait accompli son devoir, même s'il n'avait été qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres. Il pouvait s'endormir en paix. Hadès était perdu, Athéna vaincrait. La Terre était sauvée.

Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre cet enragé en face…

-

_Il se lève et sans un seul regret_

_Il s'en va vers l'horizon_

_Son chemin est déjà tracé_

_L'avenir lui donnera raison_

_Il avance et arrive à la fin_

_D'une histoire écrite avec du sang_

_Mais il voit au loin des lendemains_

_Danser sur le fil du temps_

-

Kanon ressentait toute la fatigue de ses derniers combats. Il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à se battre. Mais il s'était juré d'abattre ce Spectre. Sans l'armure pour l'épauler, dans un état d'épuisement avancé et grièvement blessé, il n'avait plus guère de choix.

Rhadamanthe croyait que le Gémeau jouait la comédie, qu'il le menait en bateau afin de gagner du temps. Il lui avait montré une telle puissance ! Et là, il avait à peine pu lui décocher un coup de poing minable auréolé d'une pitoyable lueur blafarde. Non, ça, ce n'était pas le Kanon agressif et conquérant qu'il avait rencontré près du tribunal. Ce pauvre type affalé au sol ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait retrouver cet adversaire hargneux et imprévisible qui l'excitait tant… Il se mit donc à l'invectiver.

Kanon serra les dents. Le surprendre… C'était sa seule alternative. Bondir, le saisir et jeter ses dernières forces dans une attaque suicide. Rhadamanthe connaîtrait une ultime fois la furie des Gémeaux, puisqu'il insistait tant.

Au moment où le Spectre allait lancer son attaque, fatale celle-ci, Kanon sembla se dématérialiser pour apparaître derrière l'Anglais. Il l'immobilisa contre lui et profitant de l'effet de surprise, il les projeta tous les deux haut dans le ciel sombre des Enfers. Nimbé de son aura dorée poussée à son point de rupture, rayonnant de toute sa puissance, il lança sa toute dernière attaque à bout portant tout en songeant à Saga.

L'explosion serait titanesque, il le savait mais tous verraient qu'il payait volontairement pour ses crimes. C'était sa rédemption et il partirait le cœur léger et l'âme en paix.

-

_Oh le rêve d'un homme_

_Et la mort en face_

_Leur corps à corps_

_Laissera des traces_

_Mais le jour se lève_

_La peur s'efface_

-

-Fin Flash Back -

Perdu au milieu des décombres, à genoux sur la pierraille malmenée, Saga ouvrit les yeux alors que son cosmos s'éteignait. Il ne voyait pas le décor, il avait encore l'esprit dans les résidus émotionnels de son jumeau. Il avait vu toutes les étapes du combat de Kanon, comme s'il y était présent. Il avait vu son frère souffrir, lutter, puis finalement offrir sa vie.

L'image du visage apaisé de son jumeau disparaissant dans un flot de lumière aveuglante revenait sans cesse. L'impression de vide qu'il ressentait s'accentua. C'était comme si une partie de lui-même s'était envolée avec la vie de Kanon. Une grosse larme glissa lentement sur sa joue lorsqu'il comprit enfin : Kanon était mort et n'avait pas été ressuscité…

Un sentiment de dégoût, puis de révolte et de désespoir le submergea : pourquoi son jumeau n'avait-il pas eu le droit à une autre chance, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Après tout, lui-même n'était pas exempt de taches… Il avait même voulu tuer Athéna, alors pourquoi lui était vivant et pas Kanon ? Par tous les dieux, pourquoi !

Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui retentit longuement dans les Enfers. Il se releva, tremblant de tous ses membres et il s'apprêtait à tout détruire autour de lui lorsqu'une main douce mais ferme se posa sur son épaule. Le Gémeau, mentalement à bout, se retourna vivement, le poing armé se détendant à toute vitesse pour ne s'arrêter qu'à un cheveu du nez de Shaka. Ce dernier, parfaitement calme, n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il gardait les yeux fermés et il fit calmement :

– Saga, ta douleur est immense mais tu ne dois en vouloir à personne…

Hystérique, le Grec rétorqua :

– Mais Kanon est mort, Shaka ! Ils ne l'ont pas ramené ! Ce ne sont que des…

L'Indien l'interrompit doucement mais fermement :

– Chuuuttt… Saga, peut-être n'as-tu pas vraiment entendu le dernier message de ton frère ?

– Je m'en contrefiche de ce message ! C'est mon frère que je veux ! J'ai besoin de lui, de lui parler, de me faire pardonner, de lui dire que je l'aime !

Un hochement de tête conciliant et un Chevalier de la Vierge qui reprit, rassurant :

– Il le savait très bien. Seulement, je pense que Kanon n'a pas voulu revenir… Il avait terminé son rôle.

– Mais…

– Il a accompli son devoir, Saga, c'est ce qu'il y a d'essentiel. Il a assumé ses erreurs et a permis aux Bronzes de sauver Athéna en occupant les juges des Enfers. Lorsqu'il t'a rendu l'armure des Gémeaux, cela signifiait que son combat était terminé. Sa fin a été admirable et il a entraîné dans la mort l'un des Spectres les plus puissants.

Digérant lentement et à contrecœur cette argumentation, Saga ne répondit pas. Alors Shaka termina :

– Plonge dans cet écho de son cosmos encore une fois et écoute Kanon.

_-_

_Le rêve d'un homme_

_Et la mort en face_

_Leur corps à corps_

_Laissera des traces_

_Mais le jour se lève_

_La peur s'efface_

-

Une lueur aveuglante, doublée d'un souffle impressionnant, avait avalé le décor. Au centre de cette sphère lumineuse, Kanon, sans armure maintenait un Rhadamanthe ahuri par la puissance du choc qui disloquait peu à peu son corps. Alors que le Britannique s'évaporait, Kanon, le sourire aux lèvres, murmura :

– Saga… Je te rends l'armure des Gémeaux. Protège Athéna à ma place. Tu n'auras désormais plus besoin d'une doublure. Cette fin est celle que j'ai choisie pour expier tous mes crimes et je meurs heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à sauver le monde… Je t'aime, Saga… Sois digne de ma confiance…

La lueur sembla l'avaler peu à peu, puis une sourde détonation dévasta les environs. Des débris du Surplis du Whyvern retombèrent en une pluie sinistre ; un morceau de tissu voletait. De Rhadamanthe et Kanon, il ne restait plus rien. Le second Gémeau avait donc tenu parole.

A Saga de faire de même…

-

_La peur s'efface..._

Note :

1 Tiens, un souvenir de _L'Arme fatale_… Serait-ce Kanon, l'arme fatale, ici ? ;


End file.
